


Composure

by rosenkrone



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Though Rin understands why Kou chose to do this, it still hurts.  (Spoilers for events in the manga, chapter 63 and beyond)





	Composure

Rin struggles to keep the tears at bay, taking a shaky breath as she silently follows Kou through the airport.  Though she understands why Kou chose to do this, it still hurts.  Her chest feels heavy, a lingering ache that only seems to grow worse as they approach the terminal.

The others are waiting and Kou lets out a low groan as they surround her with muffled words of goodbye and tearful exchanges.  Rin hesitates, staying back and watching the scene play out.  If only it was all some terrible dream.  Her hand tightens around the handle of Kou’s suitcase, gripping it until her knuckles turn white.  She isn’t ready.  

Kou grudgingly accepts the attention, even managing to share a hug or two before returning to Rin’s side. Her fingers brush against Rin’s arm, the touch almost uncertain and Rin can practically feel how nervous she is. The lump in her throat grows even bigger.

“Rin…”  She is pulled into a hug without warning, Kou holding her tight.  “Thank you. For everything.”

It suddenly feels much harder to breathe as Rin returns the hug, her hands resting on Kou’s lower back.  “Remember to take care of yourself.  And eat properly.”

Kou laughs, face pressed against Rin’s shoulder.  “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”  The words seem to stick in her throat.  Inhaling sharply, Rin clears her throat and pulls away so that she can look directly at Kou.  ‘Stay.’  The word echoes in her mind but Rin does her best to ignore it.  She manages a wobbly smile, trying to be strong as the various announcements echo around them.  “Good luck.”

A soft smile appears on Kou’s face and she tangles their fingers together before taking her suitcase from Rin.  “Thank you.”

The time has finally come. Rin can feel her mask slowly starting to crack but she intends to see Kou off with a smile.  

Kou steps back with a wave, sharing one final glance at Rin before turning and making her way through the checkpoint.

She watches, hardly daring to breathe until Kou is out of sight, disappearing within the crowds. It is only when Rin loses sight of her that she allows the tears to fall.


End file.
